A Wild Night
by Arani92
Summary: The Cullen's leave Jasper for a month to take care of greiving Bella. What will happen when she comes over with an unnatural idea? Will love blossom between the two? b/j one-shot. Rated M for mature and some dark content. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I walked the long hallway back to my bedroom. I had had an exhausting day. I had run nearly a thousand miles, searching for Alice and Edward. When they said that they were running off together, they were right. They ran, and they ran far. I just couldn't believe that Alice and Edward would do this to me and Bella. Everyone had left. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and Alice. They had all left, claiming that they wanted a vacation. What they really wanted to do was to put some distance between them and Bella, who had been inconsolable for months now ever since Jacob had died. So they all figured that since I was the empath, it was my responsibility to make sure Bella didn't go off of the deep end. I sighed, and ran a hand trough my tousled blond hair. I opened the door to my room, and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. A sudden vibration in my pocket caused me to groan and dig in my pocket, grabbing my cell phone. It was Bella. I sighed and flipped the phone open.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?" I asked, my voice concerned. There was only one sniffle. I crossed his fingers, hoping against hope that maybe Bella wouldn't cry for hours today.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I finally got my closure today. Do you know where Edward is? I tried calling him a dozen times, but he won't answer his phone. Neither will Alice for that matter. I really want to come over and see him. I could really use his comfort right now." I took a deep breath. Now came the hard part.

"Bella, I'm afraid that the rest of my family has ditched me for about a month, so that they could go on a vacation. They all voted that I should stay behind, to help you to get over your loss," he said hesitantly. A long silence stretched over the line, and I was worried that Bella had fainted.

"They left? Even Edward?" came her choked reply.

"Don't worry, they'll be back. In a month," I said hurriedly. On the other end, Bella took a deep breath.

"Well, do you mind if I come over? Is it cool if I hang out with you today?" She asked. I nodded, then remembered that she couldn't see me.

"Yeah, of course. I'm in my room. Just head on over and come on up, okay?" Bella agreed, and the line went dead. I rolled over, and placed my phone on the nightstand. Standing up, I looked down at my dirty clothes. No sense in looking like a pig when Bella came over. I stripped, and threw on some clean jeans. I was hunting around, looking for a shirt, when to my dismay, I realized that I didn't have any clean shirts. Which confounded me. Usually, Alice does all of my laundry. She must have gotten sick of picking up after me…I can be a bit of a mess at times. I rifled through all of drawers and closets. Nothing. Not one shirt. Then, I noticed the note on the nightstand. I flew across the room and picked it up, reading it quickly.

_Jasper, honey, I forgot to tell you. I threw out all of your shirts, and most of your jeans as well. When I get back, I'm going to get you all new clothes. Your old ones were too out-dated. Hope you're not angry with me. Love, Alice. _Stunned, I slowly put the note down. Mad? Mad? I was seething. Now, since Alice had decided to traipse about the country for a month, I was left with no clothes, and had to go shopping by myself.

"Damn you, Alice," I growled. Just then, the doorbell rang. I cursed under my breath, and flew down the stairs, opening the door. Bella stood there, her mouth agape as she took in the sight of my naked torso. I glanced behind me at the clock. It had only taken her about a minute, if that, to get from her house to mine. Sometimes I forgot that she was a vampire. Bella took a step towards me, her gaze never leaving my naked skin. If I could have blushed, my face would have been as bright as a tomato. Right then and there, strong feelings of lust were rolling over Bella in such strong waves, that I got hard immediately, and almost fell to my knees, they were so strong. Don't get me wrong; I don't have any romantic feelings for Bella. But her lust was emanating from her so strongly that my body couldn't help but react. I looked at her, my legs about ready to buckle.

"Can you tell me why it is that you pretty much want to rip my clothes off and fuck me right here and now, Bella?" I asked, my voice strained. She jumped, and her emotions dwindled incredibly. She must have realized that I can read her emotions. The sudden weight that lifted off of me caused me to think more clearly. I involuntarily took in a breath of air. Bella walked in the house, and slammed the door behind her.

"Sorry Jasper. When I said I wanted to see Edward, I wanted…" her voice trailed off. I smirked, and nodded.

"How long has it been?" I asked. She clasped her hands.

"Oh god, almost six months now!" she complained. My eyes widened.

"You two haven't had sex for almost six months?" I asked incredously. She nodded her head.

"I've just been so caught up in Jacob's death, he was all I could think about. And today, when I realized that the ache of him leaving had finally eased, all I could think about was Edward and…well, you know," she said. I nodded, rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably. I suddenly felt extremely exposed standing in front of her, without a shirt on. It didn't help any that my jeans also rode very low on my hips, practically on their way to falling down. Bella must have sensed the general direction of my thoughts, fore I saw her gaze travel from my chest, down to where my erection stood, proud and tall. Desperate, I willed it to relax. _Down boy, down! _I pleaded inwardly. Of course my body wouldn't comply. Bella giggled once she saw, and her gaze traveled up to meet mine again.

"Jasper…"she started to say. It threw my head back and groaned.

"I know, I know. But hey, I can honestly say that this wasn't my fault. Those feelings of lust that you were emitting before nearly knocked me off of my feet. Can you blame him?" I asked. Bella licked her lips, and stepped towards me. Startled, I took a step back.

"Uh, Bella, what are you doing?" I asked. She looked up at me, and took another step. This time, I didn't move.

"How big are you?' she asked quietly, her gaze traveling seductively southward. I was so shocked by this question, that I was sure that my ears had deceived me.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Bella took another step. By now, she had nearly halved the distance between us.

"How big are you?" she repeated, her voice louder, so that there was no way I could mistake the words, or the intent behind that question.

"Er…that's not really something that I like to give out to people." Another step.

"Why? Afraid that I might laugh because you're small?" I ground my teeth at that, and she took another step.

"No. It's just that…"

"Just that what, Jasper? It's an innocent enough question." And yet another step. Now, only a quarter of the distance remained between us. My tongue darted out to wet my lips, and I noticed that Bella followed the movement.

"Edward's is eight inches," she said. I stared at her. I couldn't believe that she had just told me the size of my brother's dick.

"So?"

"Are you afraid that you can't…measure up?" Another step. Male pride washed over me.

"As a matter of fact, I'm nine inches," I replied, slight anger ruling my tone. Bella giggled, and closed the distance between us. We were so close, out noses were just barely touching.

"Really, nine? Wow, I'm impressed." I smirked. My ego swelled at the compliment. Bella slipped an arm around my waist casually, and pressed her body up against my erection. Jolts of electricity shot down my spine, and I could feel myself grow even bigger. Bella closed her eyes, and a throaty hum issued its way out of her vocal chords. It was then that her emotions hit me. Her lust was like a bulldozer weighing down upon me, while caring a million tons of cement in it. I gasped, and stumbled back from the pressure of it all, my erection growing hard as rock, and extremely painful. I fell back onto the couch, sweat plastering the tips of my hair to my face. Bella giggled, and sat down next to me.

"I'm sorry. Did I do that?" she asked coyly, putting a finger on my leg delicately. She slowly ran her finger up my thigh, and to the waistband of my jeans, tugging at it playfully. My chest heaved, and I felt my body go slack. It was all just too much. God, she really wanted to fuck someone right now. She wasn't acting normally. And sadly, I was the only one home today. _I picked a bad day to be Jasper._ Bella smiled serenely, and let her hands play along the smooth, taunt planes of my muscled chest. She first ran her fingers across my abs, and then moved up to my pecs. She tugged gently at my nipples, and ran her hand down my arm. All the while, my dilated pupils followed her movements. God, I really didn't want to get raped by Bella right now. In this state of passion, who knew how much damage she could do. If she could easily beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match, it scared me to think what she could do to me. I was frail in comparison to her.

Bella put her head on my shoulder, and wrapped an arm around my waist. Her hair tickled my skin, and sent shivers down my spine.

"Look Bella. I think you should leave. You're clearly not thinking straight. You don't want to do anything that you will regret later on." My throat felt tight and hot as her lust darkened eyes turned onto me once again. I felt as if they were burning me. Now, I was truly frightened. My hormones were raging, and my body screamed for me to take her. Well, my penis did anyway. The rest of my limbs refused to move. I've never felt like this before. Never had anyone's emotions rendered me so completely and utterly useless. I tried to lift an arm, and promptly failed. Bella grinned wolfishly at me.

"I'm sorry Jasper. But we both know what I came here for. And since Edward isn't here, then I'm afraid that I'm going to take my release out on you. I'll try to be gentle, but I can't make any promises. And we have a whole month in which to get acquainted with each other," she whispered, her tongue darting seductively into my ear. My head lolled back, and I moaned. That was a mistake. Bella's breathing hitched, and stopped. Her arm tightened around my waist, and in a blink, she was across the room, letting all of the blinds down. The room darkened considerably, but she merely turned the lamps on.

"We can't have the neighbors peeking in, now can we," she said. My eyes followed her across the room, and with an extraordinary push of effort, I pushed myself to my feet. Bella saw me standing, and growled. In a blink, she was in front of me. She shoved me backward viciously, and I went flying across the room. Bella ran after my airborne body, and met me at the far end. She jerked me up roughly, and pretty much dragged me upstairs and into my room. I could only follow, as her emotions rendered me completely weak and helpless. Once in my room, she locked my door, which was unnecessary. It wasn't like I could go anywhere anyway, not in my current condition. Belle shoved me onto the bed, and I flopped down like jelly. She quickly ripped off her shirt, and straddled me, her breasts about ready to escape her bra. I didn't want to have sex with Bella, no matter what my hormones were telling me. I willed them shut up. Bella bent down, and started to shower my face with kisses, kissing my slowly along the jawline. She proceeded to work her way up, kissing me around the motuh. Finally, she claimed my mouth, and her legs tightened around me, causing me to gasp in sudden pleasure. She took her opportunity. Her tongue darted into my mouth, and explored the contents, flitting over my tongue, teeth, and gums. Her lips worked against my own, and my body told me to kiss her back. For once, I listened. I lifted my head up a bit, and kissed her back ferociously. My tongue battled with hers for dominace, as I too slipped inside her mouth. She tasted sweet; exuberantly so. I almost fell back from the bliss of her taste.

In the back of my mind, warning bells rang loudly. I cut off the kiss, and threw Bella against the wall. I sprang to my feet, and ran to my door. Bella collided with me from behind, knocking me to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going Jasper? We're not done," she hissed, pining my arms above my head. I bucked wildly, trying to throw her off of me, but she was too strong, now that my brief element of surprise had worn off. I growled deep in my throat.

"This is wrong Bella. Let me up. I can't have sex with you. I love Alice." Bella's face softened a bit, and for a moment I thought that she was going to release me.

"I never said that you had to go along willingly with this Jasper. Whether you want to or not, I am going to fuck you." My face hardned, and my cock softened. My anger overswept Bella's lust, and I regained my strength.

"No Bella. You're not. I will fight you," I warned her. Bella shrugged. With a roar, I bucked, and threw her over my head. I sprang to my feet, and dashed out of the room. Bella growled behind me, and was after me in a flash. Fear replaced my anger. Bella was seriously trying to rape me. I jumped the remainder of the stairs, and skidded to a halt in front of the door. There was no way I was going to let Bella outside. She might come across a hapless human, and rape and kill him instead. Better to let her have me, than a human. Still, my pride wouldn't let my submit without a fight. I leapt away as Bella lunged at me, and I darted downstairs into the basement. Bella was hot on my heels.

"Jasper, it's not wise of you to run away from me like this," she whispered. I flinched when I realized that she was right behind me. I skidded around the corner, and fell to the ground as Bella tackled me. I heard her gasp as she straddled my hips, and looked around the room. I managed to lift my head, and catch a glimpse. Apparently, Carlilse had a weird sex fetish. Directly in front of me stood a metal table with four chains, that definitely looked strong enough to hold a vampire. Littered around the room were various BDSM toys. I gulped, as the realization of what Bella was about to do hit me. She smiled, and dragged me upright, locking her arms underneath my armpits, and behind my head. She prodded me forward. I struggled violently, and attempted to bite her. She hissed, and let loose the torrent of emotions she had being kept in check. I gasped and fell to my knees, my head bowed.

Bella grunted, and hoisted my limp body up onto the table, strapping my arms and legs into the chains. She spread all four of my limbs wide, so that I was laying face up, spread eagle. My head rolled to one side as her emotions poured over me. My eyes closed, and I bared my neck, humming in pleasure. I heard Bella chuckle.

"You don't seem to mind now Jasper," she said, ripping off my jeans and boxers. I felt her hand take my cock, and she gently ran it up and down the enormous length of my shaft a couple of times. I moaned, and writhed on the table.

"You know why I'm this weak. It's because of your damn emotions," I whispered, sweat breaking out on my body. She walked around the table, her gaze never leaving my naked body. She slithered out of her jeans, and I couldn't help but watch. She turned around and bent over, shaking her ass enticingly at me as she slowly stripped for me. I groaned, and my cock swelled to an even bigger size. Bella watched in both anticipation and amazement at the increasing size of my cock. She kicked her jeans to one side, and jumped onto the table, sitting across my legs. I could feel her wetness through her panties. She really wanted me. _No. She really wanted Edward. I was just in the way._ Bella bent down, and almost lovingly stroked me. She looked up at me.

"You are way bigger than nine inches Jasper," she said, taking me full in her mouth. The sensation of my cock in her warm mouth was too much for my poor hormones. I threw my head back and screamed. Bella's tongue darted out, and swiveled around the head of my penis, licking around it like she would an ice-cream cone. My hips jerked up, and she swallowed down. I looked down briefly, and saw that she somehow had miraculously fit my entire length in her mouth. Then she started on the upstroke. Her cheeks hollowed as her head went up, sucking as she went. I moaned louder, my back arching. The pleasure was so much, it was painful. I needed release, and I needed it now.

"God, stop teasing me like that Bella," I growled heavily. I could feel her smile around me, and she looked up from her treat.

"I'm sorry Jasper. But I think you need to be punished a bit for the way you acted before," she said. Bella got off of the table, and walked across the room, surveying the various forms of torture that Carlisle kept down here for his wild nights of sex with Esme. Apparently, they were both into BDSM. I groaned inwardly as Bella took out a whip, and a knife. She returned to my side, and bent over me, kissing my deeply and passionately on the mouth. Once again her tongue delved deep within my mouth. Once she had thoroughly explored me, she drew back, and licked the saliva off of her lips. She smiled seductively at me, and I glared at her. Suddenly, I felt a flash of pain across my chest, long and white-hot. I hissed, and looked to see that Bella had left me with a welt as long as my forearm across my pecs. The wound was bleeding angrily, and it looked pretty deep. Since vampires healed at an extraordinary rate, I felt no fear in that Bella would whip me to death. Even now, the wound was already healed. Bella brought the whip down again, and again I hissed.

"What the hell?' I growled, another stinging mark added to my chest.

"This is your punishment for making me chase you down." This time, the hits were coming faster and faster, and much stronger. My wounds couldn't heal fast enough. Finally, I howled in pain, and Bella stopped.

"Are you sorry now?" she asked. I stared at her. This wasn't normal of Bella. Well, at least I didn't think it was normal.

"What?"

"Apologize." I snarled and shook my head.

"No." This time, the knife imbedded itself into my skin. I roared, and at the same time wondered at the strength of the metal of the knife. The blade must have been incridebl strong, in order to penetrate the skin of a vampire.

"Apologize," she repeated. Again I shook my head. This was getting out of hand. Bella smirked.

"I always did like a challenge." It was those words that keyed me in.

"Bella, come one now. This has gone far enough. Let me up, I'll call Edward, he'll come home, and you two can fuck until the world ends, I don't care. Just let me up." Bella snarled, and the whip assailed me again, only this time, Bella kept attacking me with it for a full half hour. The pain left me stunned. I coughed, my chest heaving. Bella raised the whip threateningly, and a whimper escaped my throat.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Bella smiled.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" she said, proceeding to lick and clean my wounds. Her cleansing enabled me to heal faster, and got me rock hard again, much against my wishes. Bella placed the toys to one side, and slide out of her panties, pressing her wet entrance aginst me teasingly. I moaned huskily, and thrust upward. Bella giggled, and put a firm hand of my bucking hips. She bent down, and unclasped her bra, letting her boobs dangle in my face.

"Lick them," she ordered. This time, I did as I was told. My tongue darted out, and swirled around her nipple. Bella closed her eyes, and gave me greater access to her boob. I took her nipple gently in my teeth, and sucked and tugged at it, as if I were a babe. Bella ran her fingers through my hair, and I continued my ministrations. I allowed my tongue to lick up an down her breast, and I nuzzled my nose in between both of them. Bella practically purred when I switched over to her other nipple, giving it the same attention as I did the other one. Bella moaned my name soflty, and I nearly came right then and there when she did. Now, the full power of her emotions took over me. All sense of reason flew out of my head. The only thing I wanted to do was to fuck Bella, long and hard. With a possessive snarl, I jerked upward, startling Bella. She looked down at me, a smug smile on her lips.

"Release me Bella," I said. She grinned, and complied. As soon as she got me out of the chains, I flipped her over, and kissed her passionately everywhere. I started at her mouth, move down to her breasts, and then her navel. When I reached her entrance, she opened her legs, and simply looked at me. I smirked, and bent down. I licked her all the way from back to front, and her hips jerked. I smiled, and delved my tongue into her, swirling it around her folds, and up into her clit. She gripped the sides of the tables, and writhed uncontrollably. Then my tongue went into her, causing her to give a muffled yell, and she came hard, her orgasm shaking the table. If we had been on a bed, she would have broken it. I smiled, and put my hands on either sides of her hips, licking my lips slowly, savoring the taste of her juices. She growled, and pulled me down into a kiss.

"Take me now Jasper," she whispered. I complied. Her legs wrapped around my waist, and I pushed into her. She screamed, and I closed my eyes and my head rolled back, as I buried myself in her up to the hilt.

"Urgh. God, Bella, you are so fucking tight," I said, as I began to thrust into her. Bella panted, and said my name over and over. I wanted her to scream for me. I wanted to her to beg for more. I picked up my pace, my hands gripping her hips roughly, my thrusts slamming her viciously into the table. But she didn't care. She was too caught up in the pleasure of me being inside of her.

"Oh God, Jasper. More! Harder! Oh Jasper, Jesus Christ!" she panted. I slammed into her harder, withdrawing almost completely before slamming back in up to the hilt. It took both of us nearly a half hour of solid rough sex before we both climaxed together, each of us riding out the others orgasm, all the while screaming. Bella gasped as I shot my hot load into her, and I moaned as her walls tightened around me. Finally, all of my energy spent, I pulled out of her, and collapsed, my vision dimming. The last thing I saw before everything went black was Bella's satisfied face.

xXx

I woke up, sunlight streaming through my window, and dancing across my eyelids. I stretched, and almost screamed in pain. My eyes flew open, and I gingerly removed the plain white sheet that was covering my naked body. I gaped as I looked down at my mottled body. Enormous bruises spread themselves across my skin, as well as a number of gashes. I grunted in pain as I got to my feet, and walked slowly to my closet, gingerly pulling on a pair of jeans. Even if I had a shirt, I wouldn't have worn one. I could barely lift my arms. I sworn violently as I flopped back down onto my bed. It felt like I had just had a threesome with Emmett and Edward.

"Fucking ay," I whispered. I heard soft footsteps, and my eyes darted to the door. Bella poked her head in, and suddenly all of the memories from last night flooded across my vision. How Bella had initaly started to rape me, then torture me, and then finally when I fucked her of my own free will. She tip-toed across the room, and sat down at lightly as she could. Even that small disposition of weight caused me pain. I hissed, and Bella's hand flew to her mouth.

"What happened? I don't remember going to my room after we…" my voice trailed off. Bella looked down meekly.

"Well…umm…you passed out right after we finished, and I carried you up here after I…cleaned you off."

"I passed out?" Bella nodded, her eyes still on the floor.

"God, that's so fucking embarrassing." Bella looked up and laughed.

"Well, it was mostly my fault. I should have kept my emotions in check. You said that they were too strong." I nodded, grimacing as I did so.

"Still, I shouldn't have passed out. I'm sorry you had to see that." Bella giggled.

"It's okay. You were kind of cute when you were unconscious," she said. I looked up at her.

"You do realize that I can't move?" Bella raised an eyebrow. It was then that she noticed all of the markings on my chest. She gasped, and lightly touched a bruise. I hissed, and swatted her hand away.

"Oh my god, I did that too you? I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" she said in a rush. I held up my hand, wincing.

"It's okay, really. You weren't yourself last night. In fact, neither was I. Let's just forget about it." Bella nodded. She looked over at me once again. I cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You smell like sex," was her reply.

"You said you cleaned me!"

"I did…with my tongue." The thought of Bella licking my entire body clean while I was unconscious, got me hard again.

"Well then. How about a bath?" I suggested. Bella smiled mischievously.

"Why must you tease me like that? You know I can't fuck you until you're healed," she whined. I grinned.

"I know." Bella laughed, and helped me to my feet, slinging one of my arms around her shoulders, and helping me to my giant bathroom. She gently took off my jeans, and helped me into the water. I sighed as the boiling water soothed away the pain from my muscles and my bruises. Bella then proceeded to strip, and she sidled in after me. She drifted behind me, and gently washed my entire body. I closed my eyes and relaxed, content to just be in her arms.

"I'm glad that we have a month until they get home," Bella said. I smiled and nodded. She continued to wash me in silence. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"What's going to happen when they get back?" I asked. Bella stopped washing me.

"I don't know. I guess we'll have to pretend like none of this ever happened." I nodded. But in truth, sadness over took me as I thought of Bella sleeping with Edward, of Bella kissing Edward. It was then that I realized I had fallen in love with her. And if her emotions were anything to go by, she felt the same way towards me.


	2. Author's Note

Hey all! Sorry, just an author's note here. If you loved this story....I have a sequel!!! yay!!! Check out Tortured Love, the sequel to A Wild Night if you wish to see what happens when Edward and Alice return. Will Jasper and Bella be able to be together? You'll have to read the sequel to find out...


End file.
